Collection of Pokemon Fics Im Never Gonna Finish!!
by Shrinkwrap
Summary: Like, read the title. Thatz what it is. They have no ending whatsoever, and if u wanna finish them, youre welcome to...
1. Two words...Midnight Munchies...

This is a result of eating Twizlers (a half bag of them, and they are the thing that makes me sugar high....tomorrow i'll probably have a hangover -_-*) and listening to Weird Al's Dare To Be Stupid one time too many. Hehe....if you can't tolerate insanity, leave now! and if you read this, good for you!  
  
Daring To Be Stupid!  
  
  
  
  
Ever since the day Misty had turned into a night club stripper, Brock had dyed his hair multi colored and married Duplica, Ash had dyed his hair green and orange,gotten his right ear pirced,ditched his hat,and changed his wardrobe and underwear,Tracy was left on the side of the road, staring at the sky,and Pikachu had also pirced his ears and nose, Pokeworld had never been the same. They were still traveling together, though.   
They were all traveling to the Heinz Ketchup company to take it over.  
  



	2. I should't have ever started THIS one...

This fic is a crossover of Pokemon and Hanson. Strange combination.  
  
M-M-M- BOP ing in Pokeworld  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Late one night, Supermusashi slaved away at her computer, writing another fic about Pokemon...the kind you try to make good but it isn't.  
With every peck of a key, she blinked,sleepily. "have.....TO....do...this.....fic....!"She continued pecking at the keyboard. Suddenly, she heard something behind her. "Pi??????" it said. Musashi slowly turned around,blinking again at the electric Pokemon. " What...doyou....want..........?" she said,slurring. "Piiiiiiiii....."  
"whatdoyoumean.....ilooklike....azombie.....?" "Pi...chu pi!" "Look...im...fine. Leave me alone." "Chu Chu!" "Choo Choo....to you too." "Pika???" Sara became boggled. She cocked her head at the rat Pokemon. "pika..................?" The Pikachu climbed up Supermusashi's ladder to her bunk bed and pointed to the picture of three boys above it. "Pi!!!"  
"What about Hanson? You another silly hater?" "PI!! CHU!!" The Pikachu shook it's head no. "Woooooow a Pikachu that likes Hanson......freaky...."  
"Chu pi! Ka chu pi, pi chu Ka chu chu pi!" "So... you....want me....to go to Pokeland to.....help....hanson.....? I dont....even think...they like Pokemon....." "Pikachu." "Ok...I will....." Supermusashi got up and dragged herself over to her bed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Pikachu lead Supermusashi to a big, green time portal in her yard."I have a time portal.....in my yard........kewl."Supermusashi had one eye open,and still slurring. "PIKA!!" The Pikachu pointed to the portal and jumped in. "Pika...chu!" Supermusashi shrugged her shoulders and followed it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once she landed in Pokeland, she didn't see the Pikachu anywhere. "Little.....Pikachu.....?" "Hey!! Over here!!!" That voice sounded farmiliar. Supermusashi looked around,slightly closing her eyes, like that would help.  
She wasn't surprized of what she saw. It was Jessie, with James and Meowth. They were standing by a nearby tree, and James was holding a map. Supermusashi dragged herself over to them.  
"Hiiiiiiiiiii........."  
Jessie, James, and Meowth all raise their eyebrows.  
"We'll be leaving now.....bye.....?"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  



	3. My attempt at a newspaper?

_________---------~~~The Pokeworld Times Dispatch~~~----------_________  
  
  
  
We just interviewed some trainers and members of an evil team!  
  
Ash Ketchum:Master Wannabe!  
by Musashi   
  
Musashi: It's great to have you here, Ash!*mutters under breath* yeah,dipwad...  
Ash: It's great to be here...is that what i'm spozed to say?  
Musashi: Whatever...Okayyyy, first question, What Pokemon do you keep with you?  
Ash:*in dumb hero tone* Pikachu!Bulbasaur!Charizard!Pidgeotto!and Squirtle!  
Musashi:*doing her nails, and doesnt even look up*......ooookay....do you have any mortal enemies? *blows on nails*  
Ash: Yeah! Team Rocket!  
Musashi:*still doesnt look up, fiddles with shoelaces* How come you cant even recognize them when they're in costume?  
Ash:.......  
Musashi:*twiddles her fingers* So, you want to be a Pokemon master...  
Ash: Yeah! I came in the top 16 in the Pokemon league!  
Musashi:*rests head on hand* I am soooooooooo happy for you....I just can't keep the happiness in.....  
Ash: *smiles triumphantly*  
Musashi:*lookes at empty wrist* oops! your 30 min. time slot is over! Sarabada! *shoves Ash out the door*  



	4. I really do not know.

My REALLY Screwed Up Dream  
  
*Fade in*  
I am walking around in rural New York City (hehe) where all the farmers wear tye dye shirts and...stuff.  
I was half human, half Pokemon.  
I was half Meowth.  
My life sucked; me own mind was against me.  
**(Sure I am. You suck.)**  
I was to meet everybody at the big building downtown so that we could roast chestnuts over an open fire. 


	5. Self insertion madness! AAH!!!!

*Pokemon! Gotta Catch em' All!!!*  
  
Makayla: Boss.....when are we going to start workin??  
Boss: As soon as Jessie and James call back.  
*Sara rolls a swivel chair she found in the other corner of the room around, yelling Wheeeee! and then notices what she is doing.*  
Sara: Well, I wish they would hurry up!!!Wheeeeeeeeee!  
Emily:YEEEEARG, SARA!!!! STOP EATING TWIZLERS!!!!!  
Sara: No. You can't control me. *little evil smile*  
Ronald:It's already been...*stares at empty wrist* oh, never mind.  
Justin:Ron, check this....you are the first African-American rocket! Be proud of yourself!  
*Ronald gets a goofy smile*  
Justin:And thats KEWL!!  
Emily: Yeah! That is pretty cool.....and Sara! you are the first really kewl Rocket that can recite all of the pokemon backwards alphabeticly! And Justin....the....uh.....help me here....  
Justin: The first......rocket that loves Briteny Spears!  
Makayla:And i'm the first rocket....uh.....I'm just COOL!!  
  
  
*funky intro music* The New Rocket Recruits!  
  
*we see a phone....not any phone....it's the boss' phone.* "Ring,Ring,Ring!Phonecall!Phonecall!" "Hello??" "Prepare for trouble! Make it Double! To prote...." "SILENCE!!!" Silence.........More silence "....Um.....are you still there, boss...?" "Yes, and you have some new friends that are going to work with you."  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
*....music....*  
Ash:Misty.....Brock....where the heck are we.....?  
Misty(tired):I dont know.....dont ask me...!  
*rustle,rustle*  
Brock:I heard something......  
Misty:Yeah, me too....  
*smoke..and you know what comes next...*  
Ash,Misty,Brock:*koff,koff*  
*motto music*  
Jessie:Prepare for trouble!  
(abreviated names)Jus.,Mak.,Sar.,Emi.,Ron,Jam.: And make it triple-double-double!  
Jessie:To protect the world from devistation!  
James:To unite all peoples within our nation!  
All:To denounce the evls of truth and love,  
to extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Justin!  
Sara!  
Emily!  
Makayla!  
Ronald!  
Jess;Jim:Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
all the rest:Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Meowth! That's right!  
  



	6. this one's stupid...

The BRAND SPANKIN NEW P2K!!!  
  
  
Slowking is sitting on some place-thingy as someone else in a Death Star thingymajigger says,"Disturb not the musical harmonys of Issac, Taylor, and Zac (*muah...*); lest these titans' talents will take over the world in which they clash. Though the great rapper shall rise to quell their fighting, alone its rap will fail and the world won't turn to Ash. O Fanson one, interlign hands bring together all three, their cds combind and tame the beast of the sea.... Now the song begins."   
*The person thingy presses play on the boom box*  
"I see you walkin out that door....and you know you can hide no more..."  
The person thingy danced to the blessed music until she was interrupted by another person. "Yo,Rachel, got some info for ya! The titan Zac reffered to in the legend is the youngest of the three titans at 15;he plays the drums and is located on Cymbal Island.He's a hell of a hunk, too.That's why I said him first.Taylor is the 17 year old titan, whom plays the keyboard and a whole heck of a lot of other instruments and is located on Keys Island.Issac is the oldest, whom plays the guitar and is located on Strings Island."  
"Let's get started."  
"Kewl!!"  
Rachel sat down in a big chair thingy that rose.   
"Which one is closest?"  
"Zac is the furthest.Wah.The oldest Hanson, Issac is closest."  
"Don't worry,Musashi.We'l' get to him sooner or later.Besides... You can have Zac."  
"*gasp*OOOH! Will you let us use the spare bunkroom? Pleez...!"  
"*mushroom sigh and sweatdrop*....Yes..."  
"YAH!!!"  
  
  
  



	7. alrighty...my try on a Rocketshippy one....

Loving You For The Holidays   
  
This was, by far, the coldest day of this year. Partly because out cabin was buried in snow.Until it melted, we ,meaning Jess and I,(Meowth had gone to town yesterday before the blizzard started. ) were stuck in here. Jessie was shivering even though we both had about five blankets each on us. We had taken our sides on the couch. Jess and I had gotten in a little quarrel today. It was kind of funny. Every once in a while we would look at eachother. If we looked at eachother at the same time, we would quickly turn away and look mad. I decided to speak up. "Jess, I..." Jessie interrupted me. "No." She said.  
"Just wanted to say i'm sorry..." I muttered over my breath.  
Ten minutes of silence passed and then my concience told me to say something. "Sorry." we said at the same time. After a moment of silence, the room came abuzz with words of apology.   



End file.
